Secret he told part 2 OUT in PINK
by Angel infurnal
Summary: Yeah the final part of secret he told is ready! Daisuke still has problems with accepting himself and with his parents, but Yamato is there for him and that certainly creatus some fluffyness for the story, so please enjoy.


Disclaimer:

This is an fan fiction about digimon I don't have the rights of the characters or what so ever.

Further more this story involves gay romance between two males, if your offended by that in any way please leave now. And this whole story is OOC

The first part of this story I borrowed from a good friend and great writer/artist and her name is Laura Janssen you should definitely check her out also for the first part of this story because this is the second part I just had to write

Please enjoy and sorry for the style differences between me and Laura

tai taichi

matt yamato

sora sora

izzy koushiro

mimi mimi

Davis Daisuke

t.k takeru

kari hikari

yolei miyako

cody iori

ken ken

He was panting, his legs hurt and his heart felt as if it might burst out of his chest at this moment. But he stood there, for the front door of the apartment of Yamato Ishida. He took a couple gulps of air and rung the bell. He wasn't exactly sure what he should expect to happen when Yamato would open the door. But he would find out any moment now.

A bewildered Yamato stared at him. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing casual jeans and T-shirt. 'Wha -'

'No, I have a couple things to say.' Daisuke interrupted and for a moment glared at the blonde. He took a deep breath, looked down for a moment and then looked up and stared into those endless blue pools. 'You hurt me. You badly damaged my trust in you. You got my respect for you and you miss-used it. And most of all, you made me cry. For that alone you deserve a life long of being ignored by me. But as much as I tried to hate you, ignore you and act as if you meant nothing, I couldn't. I wanted to fall out of love with you but I couldn't.' He said and smiled. 'But if Takeru was right and you actually are in love with me. And you promise, and this time hold it, to not ever make me cry again. Then I still love you, Yamato.'

And Yamato could only stare. He was happy, so happy and the only thing he could do was stare at the gorgeous boy in front of him. The boy he hurt immensely and that still stood here, declaring his love for him. The boy he thought he would never gain the trust of again but that he had come to love.

'I love you too and I swear I won't hurt you ever again. For real this time.' Yamato said as he leaned forwards and touched those luscious lips he'd dreamed of with his own. It wasn't anything sensual, and there were no tongues involved. Just the mere sliding and touching of lips that made Daisuke's knees wobble and his head feel ten pounds lighter. It wasn't a perfect kiss, but for both of them it was. When they pulled apart Daisuke blushed and buried his face in Yamato's shoulder, placing a small kiss on his neck as he said: 'Takeru still wants to kick your ass for making me cry, by the way.'

'Since when do you call my brother by his first name, without any grammar mistakes?'

'Since we became friends.' Daisuke answered and Yamato made a not approving sound making Daisuke pull away with an impish grin. He kissed Yamato's lip one more time and on a teasing tone said: 'What? Expected me to say something like: Since I fell in love with his older brother?'

'Yeah,'

'Huh, you wish.'

Secret he told part 2

out in Pink

It was now two weeks since Daisuke stood for Yamato's door and now Daisuke was sitting in the boring classroom thinking about that afternoon. He would go to Yamato to do well he didn't know but he just wanted to be with him instead of going home. As the teacher rambled some more boring 'I don't know' he dwelled further in his thoughts about Yamato and the events that had happened the last two weeks, al he did was sitting next to Yamato in his apartment, watching movies and talking with an occasional kiss. Yamato had a couple of times suggested they could go out or something, but Daisuke didn't even wanted him to pick him up from school, although all the digidestened knew he was gay that didn't mean the whole world knew!! He just wasn't ready to face it especially with his parents still ignoring him.

Finally the school bell went and he was free to go.

On the hall way he met Takeru and Hikari "hey you were day dreaming again Daisuke! And the test is next Monday!" Hikary said "you better start to study tonight" she paused for a moment before whispering "or are you seeing him again tonight". "well" Daisuke began while scratching his head, "I 'm going to see him now, but don't mention it here again ok?" he whispered back. "but you've got to face it someday, you cant hide forever Daisuke and most people will understand" Takeru said in a low voice, they reached the school's front door and while they stepped outside Daisuke said "well I've made it this long, besides why does everyone have to know?" "not everyone has to know but you don't have to be ashamed of it Daisuke, just don't do so secretly about it" Hikari said a bit disappointed, she had hoped that now he had someone he finally could accept it. "well what do you know, I am off to you know where" Daisuke said with anger and trouble to keep his voice down, he turned and then went for the tram who will bring him to his destination. The arms of his love where he finally could feel safe.

He rang the doorbell of Yamato's apartment and waited, he rang again and began to worry he wasn't home although he said he would come. Finally the door was opened "sorry it took so long but I was on the toilet" Yamato explained with a smile and a piece of paper sticking on his feet. Daisuke blushed and stepped inside the hallway witch now had a terrible smell of rotten eggs and fish only then ten times worse. "phiew what did you eat last night? It smells like rotten eggs and fish around here!" Daisuke said while covering his nose. "Last night eh? Rotten eggs and fish" Yamato laughed and walked to the living room where the air was much nicer for their noses. Daisuke went to the couch were they usually were sitting to watch TV but Yamato was going for the table and said he wanted to talk with him. "what is it Yamato?" Daisuke said while he sat in front of him "your not breaking up with me right" he laughed nervously. "No I just want to talk instead of watching TV". "Just tell me what is bugging you Yamato" "I could ask you the same question" Yamato said carefully. "What are you talking about? nothing is wrong with me, I just want to be with you" Daisuke said while he looked surprised in his baby bleu eyes. "Then why are you so secretive about me? Why don't you even let me pick you up at school?"

"O No! Not you too" Daisuke moaned "Hikari and Takeru also started about that, I am just not ready ok!" Yamato didn't look surprised, Takeru already said Daisuke refused to even mention his name at school. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked a little sad "No of course not" Daisuke answered disappointed that he could even think that. "than what will happen if we go out and you see someone you know? What then? Deny everything?" Yamato asked controlled. "I don't know" Daisuke almost whispered, he would properly deny it but Yamato would be upset if he said that. "But what do you want then? Live within a secret?" Yamato begun to loose his control and a little anger shimmered within his voice. "Yes, maybe, I don't know" Daisuke said real softly towards the table. "Well I don't want to live in a secret, its not that I scream it out on the street but I don't keep it a secret either, especially now that I am in love!" Yamato's anger was pretty clear now and Daisuke was almost in tears, Yamato stood up and walked towards him and while he hugged him tenderly he said "Its ok, just don't deny it and don't be ashamed, if anyone is mean to you about it I will beat the crab out of them!!" Daisuke began to sob, tears falling on the table. Yamato held him even tighter when he whispered "I know it is hard, but please try to live more in the open." Daisuke was still sobbing and Yamato just held him, he didn't want to lose Daisuke but he also didn't want to live with a secret anymore. Daisuke's shoulders were shaking while he said "But they wont understand, cant you see Yamato, they already hate ME! Daisuke shouted "that's not true, you know that. We all love you" Yamato said shocked. "I am not talking about you guys, of course YOU don't hate me, but they DO!" Daisuke screamed while tears were flying everywhere, he was about to explode and could not keep it in any longer. Yamato still tried to hold him but he was about to break free to run of again and Yamato didn't want that to happen. Daisuke was still screaming but Yamato didn't let go and tried to keep him in his arms hoping he would soon ease and be able to reason again. The screams stopped and soon also the sobs and the shaking began to ease, he held him for a couple of minutes longer and then whispered softly "we take it easy ok? You know I love you and you're not alone anymore" "not anymore" Daisuke whispered in return.

It was now a week later since that screaming afternoon and although Daisuke still wanted to keep it a secret he became more comfortable about the subject and didn't directly jumped when one of the digidestend mentioned Yamato's name. But Yamato did make him cry and as Takeru promised he did regret that, Yamato was now carrying a bump on his head and a hicky in his neck of Daisuke's to make it up. They all laughed about that because Daisuke placed it so that it would be just visible when he wasn't wearing something with a high collar. Daisuke and Takeru looked to each other and chuckled remembering the event and hikari also had a visible smile on her face, ken just looked surprised because he was at football practice when it happened. Than the door opened and the teacher came in and the class fell silent. Daisuke hide his yawn because it was poetry once again the class he most hated because the teacher always made them listen to one of her own so deadly boring poems of wide open fields with roses and butterflies. "I have a special assignment for you today" Miss Ivy said on her always gloomy voice. She looked at her student like she was expecting some kind of hurricane off applause and enthusiasm, instead the students just gazed at her sleepily. She looked around and without really noticing she continued with a new enthusiastic voice "today you all will write a poem" the hole class sighed 'that' was so special? "and the best poem wins a special prize" she added with a smile. "so what is the prize?" someone asked. "well that is a surprise, but you al have to write it anyway for a grade" miss ivy snapped the last words with an harsh look to the class. It was clear that the class should better pay attention to the art of poetry or she would be really mad. Half singing half mumbling hidden words, miss Ivy handled out the papers. A hand raised from the class, it was Iori. "yes?" miss ivy asked while raising her eye brow "is there any subject we have to write about?" Iori asked with some nerves. "just use your imagination and let the words come to you" miss ivy replied on her most gloomy voice. Another hand raised in the air this time it was Ken. "yes" missy ivy asked again with a surprised look, it was most unusual the class asked so many questions. "do we have to read our poem in front of the class" Ken asked with uncertainty in his voice. "well, there is no use for art if you don't share it, is there?" miss ivy said with a mysterious smile waving her long raven black hair back. The hole class sighed and started to think about what they should write about. After fifteen minutes Daisuke was still staring at his blank paper, he had nothing to write about except for his one and true passion and desire 'Yamato'. What should he do? He cant let everybody find about it, but he needed this grade or he would fail, but he doesn't have to use the name right? So he could just write about his feelings without reveling his secret. Wit new found courage he began to write.

They had only 45 minutes to write and still he hadn't finished, it was so hard to write about something you don't want to reveal completely. The first of his classmates already was reading his poem while he scratched out some parts and wrote again. If he only had more time, he could think of better words. Suddenly miss Ivy's voice came through his thoughts to tell him it was his turn. With trembling hands he held his paper and walked to the front of the classroom and faced the other students. Would it be ok? Wouldn't they notice? The shaking became worse and he felt as if he had to throw up, but he had to do this not only for his grade but if he couldn't even face his hidden feelings he would never accept them and Yamato would leave him forever, he had to do this not for him but for Yamato. "are you ready Daisuke" Miss Ivy asked a little worried. "yes" he whispered and held his paper more tightly still shaking and began to speak, the first words uncertain and shaking but his voice was gaining more strength while he spoke.

Safe here in my lovers arms,

I pray they will never let me go.

Outside this circle of love,

Are my fears waiting for me alone

Please don't let me go home

Walking on the empty street

I look at my moving feet.

What I feel I try to hide

Keeping the tears inside

What will happen when they know?

Will they accept me?

Or will they hate me?

When will my secret seal finally break?

The whole class was silent and gazed at him surprised "Oh no" he thought, do they know? Had he revealed his secret? Then suddenly everyone clapped his hands and Daisuke let out a sigh of relieve. Next were some other students, a poem about silence from Hikari, a poem about the fall from Iori which were both amazing and a really crappy of the straight A student himself Ken, which made everyone burst in laughter. After the last poem the bell rang and everyone left the classroom while handing in their poems. In the hallway Daisuke walked alone until Hikari and Takeru cot up with him. "That was absolutely amazing" Hikari said "yeah, I thought you found poetry boring" Takeru remarked. "I just don't like her poetry about trees and flowers and stuff" Daisuke said. "Still it was amazing especially the subject" Hikari said while looking at him with pride in her eyes. "no one else noticed, right" Daisuke almost yelped with fright "it was the only thing I could think off."

"no I don't think so" Takeru said with some hesitation. "of course not" Hikari said immediately with an angry look at Takeru. "you didn't said his name or that it was an he or an she, so how could they know" Hikari tried to reinsure him "but I must say I am really proud of you" she continued with a smile. "thanks but why?" Daisuke asked still fearing that he said to much. "that you stepped out a little further and finally actually did your best in class" she replied still smiling. "thanks again, I try as hard as I can cause I don't want to lose Yamato again" Daisuke said a bit sad "you said his name, god demit you finally said his name in school" Takeru almost yelled but Hikari stepped on his food to prevent him. "I did?" Daisuke said surprised and looking around him if no one had heard him. Hikari hugged him and whispered "you will get there." Hikari led go and the three of them walked further towards the school yard all smiling into the sunlight.

"hey Daisuke, Takeru" a familiar voice shouted across the school yard "no, it cant be" Daisuke thought, but it was. Yamato stood there on the other side of the yard just outside his car waiting for him. What would he do, he could just walk to him and sit in the car, but then everyone would know, or he could run. He decided the last was the best option and without a word he took off. "Dais? Dais wait up" Yamato shouted after him. Yamato jumped in his car and tried to follow him with his car and cached up with him easily. "Dais stop, please I just thought you were a bit more ready" Yamato shouted out of the car window. Daisuke turned his head and said on a cold voice " No Yamato, you didn't think. Again." And he took a turn to a narrow street between two houses and he was gone. Yamato stopped the car and banged his head on the wheel, he lost him… again!

Hikari and Takeru were running towards the car only to find a sobbing Yamato sitting in front. "you stupid dumb ass pig" Hikari thought but didn't say it because she knew that Yamato was tortured by his feelings too, just like Daisuke is now. Takeru knew it too, he remembered how his brother secretly loved Taichi back in digiworld. But that was a secret only he knew. Yamato sobbing was interrupted by the sound of his voice "why cant it just never be simple?" he screamed "why cant he just love me?" he asked softly to himself. "Because he is just like you, Yamato" Hikari said while she thought 'you stupid arse, couldn't you just wait longer!' "I know but why?" silence fell. Suddenly Hikari said angry "where did he go?" Yamato pointed to the narrow street and said "that way" "Good, now lets track him down I have enough of this drama shit" she said now really pissed of while everyone looked at her. "well don't tell me you two want to let history repeat itself, do you?" she looked at the two who nodded their heads "well lets do it then, call everyone we're having a search party mwhahaha" Hikari laughed devilishly "Yamato, you know sometimes she is really scary" Takeru said while Hikari was still laughing.

Meanwhile Daisuke was still running as if his life was depending on it through narrow streets to his home, why?? Because no one was going to look for him there and that's the thing he really needed right now. Tears rolling down his face, while the sight of his house was coming in sight. Choosing between two things you hate really sucked he thought while he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him and ran upstairs, SLAM his bedroom door was shut, finally safe. He sat down on his bed and tried to think instead of crying, "that stupid ass Yamato" he thought "why did he had to ruin everything once again". He finally felt that he came closer of accepting himself and say it loud, but now everything was ruined and he was back in the dark again. Rage building inside of him and he couldn't let it in anymore, he screamed and threw his pillow to the door and began to cry again. Shortly after the door opened and the face of his sister Jun entered the room. "is everything alright Daisuke" she asked softly. "No nothing is alright OK? Now go away!" he yelled at his sister expecting her to slam the door and go, but she didn't, she walked towards him and put an arm around him. " why are you crying, Daisuke" she asked worried. "none of your business, now please go" he yelled again. "No I will not go, something is really wrong this time and I want to know what" Jun said demanding. "how do you know" Daisuke shrugged "Because you never cry, and your never at home before dinner. Now tell me!" she was not going to give up and Daisuke knew that too. "why?! you normally don't care" he said in a last attempt lifting his head to look her in the eye. Jun looked shocked "Of course I care, I always did, you're my brother now don't be so stupid and tell me!" Her words were shocked, sad and they were a direct hit. Daisuke felt crying in her arms and told her everything, told her about Yamato, how he betrayed his trust the first time and that he know tried to pick him up while he didn't want that. Jun went with her hand through his hair and just listened. "I just don't know what to do Jun, Yamato is the boy I truly love" that were his fatal words. His mother was standing in the still half open door starring at the two. Daisuke didn't see her cause he faced the other way towards Jun. She gestured that Jun should come to her. Like always she obeyed not aware in what situation Daisuke would now be in, she let him go after landing a kiss on his head and walked to the door. Daisuke just stared at her back then when she was on the other side, the door slammed shut and the click of the lock followed. Daisuke was to stunt to react and Jun on the other side turned towards her mother with the words " What the hack is that for" "Father will decide what is best" her mother said without emotion. "best for what" she asked. Her mother ignored her and tried to walk past Jun but she stopped her "hey you just locked your son in there, what the hell is this" she asked while almost yelling. Her mother slapped her in the face with fire in her eyes and she almost spit out the words "He is not my son anymore!" Jun reached for her cheek, tears filling her eyes, she knew that she couldn't stop her she just hoped her father would decide the best.

Daisuke now locked inside his room still stared at the door and heard every word between his mom and sister. Horrified he heard his mothers words with a voice he didn't recognize, not even when she was mad at him she spoke on such an icy tone. What would his father do when he heard this?! He started to panic, he had to get out of here. He tried to break down the door but the wood wouldn't even budge, Damn it! He had to work out more! The window, it was open but it was still one store high could he risk it? No he probably would brake his legs. Damn it he thought again. There must be a way, he had to get out! And fast before his body would give into the fair and horror inside his head. He looked down, there was nothing to brake his fall, or was there. He saw a ledge just above the window below if he could jump from there he'll be out of here. He opened the window and swung one leg outside when he heard his sister through the door "Daisuke?? Please forgive me I didn't know and I am so sorry" she cried. He flinched for a second and then said "I'm sorry too" and he stepped on the ledge and then before he lost his courage he jumped.

His landing was far from soft and with a grunt of pain he grabbed his ankle. Good it was not broken he tried to stand up but it hurt like hell! he yelped from pain and grabbed it again. No he couldn't stop! He had to go on, he bit on his teeth and started to walk, the pain was bad but bearable.

"Sorra, did you found anything" Taichi asked to his girlfriend. "no" she sighed. "mimi? Did you?" taichi asked again. "no sorry" she answered "but I did see some really cute outfits" she continued. Of course, he should have known in the mall mimi was nothing but a total shop-a-holic taichi thought. Hopefully the others had better luck in finding Daisuke. They searched in groups he Sorra and mimi searched in the mall, Koushiro, Iori and Miyako searched the football area, Takeru, Hikari and Ken were searching on the central railway station. And yamato was driving in the streets in the hope to catch a glimpse of him.

"I've had it" Miyako said angry " why must that stupid boy always run away like that" she was really pissed off but maybe that had something to do with the bad weather. " I don't like it either but we have to find him." Iori yelled through the rain and the wind. " yeah but he isn't here! We searched everything around here even the bathrooms!" Miyako yelled back. "she is right." Koushiro said calmly "lets go home or find a dry place, the weather is getting worse" he continued. "but" Iori began "we've done al we could, now lets go inside before we're al getting sick" Koushiro said again he grabbed his cell phone to call the others.

"yeah I understand, no its fine, just go home and thanks anyway" Click Hikary hung up her phone her hands shaking from anger "that STUPID boy, when I get my hands on HIM" she said with such fury Takeru and Ken flinched. "calm down Hikari" Ken said a bit shaky. "Or we have to strap you to a train or something" Takeru said also a bit scared. "well lets check the buss stops again." Ken said. "but we have looked for him there three times already, lets just face it he isn't here" Takeru said. "What do you suggest then, give up just like the others" Hikari yelled angry. "Just face it Hikari he isn't here and he probably never was" Takeru said again, ken wisely said nothing. "then we will look somewhere else, we will turn the whole of Tokyo upside down if we have too" Hikary yelled again. "alright then I will call my brother then to let him know" Takeru sighed.

"no I haven't seen hem either, have you checked the buss stops already?, oh ok good luck." Yamato switched of his cell phone. Damn it where could he be? He though and started the engine again. He drove a couple of streets wandering where Daisuke could be. They had searched al the afternoon without a sign of him. Soon it would be dark and then their chances to find him would be reduced to zero. His hands went through his hair of frustration, wait there on the corner, he saw Daisuke running into the park but what was wrong with his leg?. Quickly he drove towards the parking spaces but of course the last one was stolen by another black car. "Shit" he cursed he turned around to see if there was any space left. On the last turn he saw someone moving out, but he had to wait. He banged the wheel and yelled "come on, Hurry!" finally after a minute he could park his car, he shut down the engine jumped out of his car and start running.

Daisuke was running in spite of the pain in his ankle, he barely felt it. He was exhausted of everything that had happened and the running and on his way it started to rain. Where could he go, where could he hide? In the park of course, it was only one more street away so he continued running. The rain was now streaming from his hair into his neck and as he shivered he entered the park. "Daisuke" he heard an angry voice from behind, he knew that voice too well along with the anger within it. He turned around and saw his father. "please, Father don't hate me, please" Daisuke begged in tears while his body was shaking of fear. "Hate you?!" his father yelled in anger "Hate you? No I don't hate you Daisuke. I disgust you" He screamed in fury. "please" Daisuke cried. His father walked towards him with cold fire in his eyes and punched him in the stomach. Daisuke gasped for air, then whispered "why?" "because you're a filthy pig, that's why!" his fathers voice dropped to just cold anger and he raised his fist again, but this time his punch was caught by Yamato. Yamato eyes looked like they could kill while he said dead serious "Don't ever touch him again, or I will kill you" and then let Daisuke's father hand go. "Yamato" Daisuke whispered, then he fainted. Yamato's heart broke seeing his love hurt like that but Daisuke's father spoke first "don't worry I wouldn't dare touching him again, I will just leave you pigs lying in the mud" he laughed and looked down at his only son, then turned around and walked away. Yamato turned around to Daisuke and lifted his head to see if he was alright, good he was still breathing. He grabbed his cell phone and called Hikari. "I found him, were in the park. No just go home, I will explain tomorrow." Click.

Slowly Daisuke's eyes opened, he looked around and recognized the room, it was Yamato's bedroom. His head felt heavy and wandered why he was here and how he came here in the first place. He lifted his head up then suddenly it stroke him, everything came back from last night. Shadows returned to his eyes and a silent scream crossed his lips before everything went dark again.

Yamato went to check if Daisuke was already awake, he opened the bedroom door "Dais!" he yelled out of fright when he saw Daisuke laying on the ground. He lifted him back on the bed and bent over him, kissed his forehead and a teardrop of his landed next to it. "oh dais" he whispered "please wake up" more tears fell from his eyes but he didn't sob. "Yamato?" Daisuke moaned, Yamato almost jumped before hiding his tears while saying " I'm here Dais everything is going to be alright, just rest a bit" he held his hand on Daisuke's forehead. "you still have a fever" he continued. Daisuke lifted his hand and took Yamato's "Yamato? Please forgive me" he whispered avoiding his eyes. "there is nothing to forgive Daisuke" Yamato said softly "if anyone is to blame its me" Yamato led his head hang. Daisuke sat up more straight and then asked "what do you mean Yamato? You didn't had to rescue me if" he paused a moment to let out a sob "if I hadn't told my sister I was gay while my mother was listening" he began to cry, it wasn't of anger or grief but of tremendous pain, it was not an outburst but softly and without hope. Yamato wrapped his arms around him and said nothing, simply because he didn't know what to say. He even didn't know what happened, but by the look of it, it was bad, real bad. Finally Yamato asked the still sobbing Daisuke "Please tell me Daisuke, I know its hard, but please I love you" His voice trembling of hidden grief. Daisuke looked him in the eye and then fell sobbing against his shoulder and told him everything. Yamato looked shocked, his heart broke in two and he began to cry. "Yamato" Daisuke said sadly surprised "Wha-" he would continue but Yamato stopped him, looked into his eyes and suddenly kissed him tenderly. It was a moment of shared grief, a moment no words could describe, a moment lost in time. Yamato pushed Daisuke back in the pillows, his tong still cherishing his…

The sun already passed his highest point as Daisuke sighed while lying in Yamato's naked arms, who was half in sleep. He thought of nothing at all, cause nothing existed anymore, everything he once knew was gone. Yamato mumbled something in his sleep and Daisuke smiled, no Yamato existed. But perhaps, that was it.

Minutes passed silently then Yamato held him more tightly and kissed his neck, Daisuke wanted to push him away suddenly. His stomach felt as if it had turned around and he felt a dizziness get over him. Things were just getting too much to handle. "good afternoon" Yamato yawned in his ear.

"want some breakfast" he added. "no thanks" Daisuke said without emotion. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the sickening feeling away. But it kept hanging. Like he now realized the things he'd done and people he perhaps had lost. "common you need something to eat" Yamato now said with a smile. "Why?" Daisuke asked, Yamato looked astonished then recovered and said "your not well, you need some food to get better" Yamato said. "But" Daisuke began but Yamato already stopped him by kissing him softly "no buts" he said with a laugh and walked out of the room with only his jeans on which made his ass really sexy.

Daisuke tried to stand up but his ankle really hurt and he fell back to the bed. He just waited there, half naked and totally useless. He just waited until Yamato showed up with a plate full of baked eggs, toast, orange juice, and a fake white rose in the middle. Daisuke smiled when he saw it but didn't mean it. "Here you go my love, breakfast Deluxe a la Yamato served in bed" Yamato said again with a smile. "Thanks" he only said while Yamato handled the plate to him. Yamato looked at him a little bit hurt by Daisuke's cold attitude and walked away to get the other plate. He understood that it was hard for Daisuke right now but still he wished that Daisuke acted a little less cold. He returned to the room with his plate without a smile and just went to sit beside him. "have you tried to stand up already?" Yamato asked "yes, but my ankle hurts to much" Daisuke said cold. "I will put a band aid on it later." Yamato said normally. He finished his breakfast and went to get a band aid while thinking how he was supposed to help Daisuke. He returned to his bedroom and helped Daisuke with his ankle with only a smile when he finished.

Daisuke looked into those beautiful baby bleu eyes he fell so hard for and now it meant almost nothing, but still something but he didn't remembered what exactly. "do you want to move to the living room" Yamato asked careful. Daisuke nodded and Yamato helped him up. Daisuke still couldn't stand on his ankle but he leaned on Yamato, something he didn't prefer, because he felt more useless this way. They made it to the couch and Yamato went for the plates that still stood in his bedroom. He wanted to return to the kitchen but stopped when he saw the phone. He would call Hikari to ask for help he still needed to explain what happened anyway. "yeah Hikari its me Yamato" Finally now tell me what happened! is he with you? is he ok? She asked worried "yeah he's here but he's not really ok." He paused for a moment and thought if he should tell her, because every time he told something he got into trouble again.. "what happened than?" Hikari asked now even more worried. "I cant say or I may get in trouble again but its bad, really bad." "Finally you got some brains" she remarked. "yeah but I don't know how to cheer him up, do you know anything that can help?" He asked. "I cant really help if I don't know where its about but I would say, just be there for him" she said right out of a talk show. "yeah I could have guessed that already but he's so cold" he almost begged now. "alright, alright, I will drop by this afternoon" she sighed " good take Takeru with you or maybe ken" he said. "yeah, yeah bye" she said annoyed that she could fix his problem again. "bye" He said and hung up.

Finally the doorbell rang and Yamato went for the door. Ken Takeru and Hikari stood in front of him. "scale one to ten?" Takeru asked "twelve" Yamato answered. "thought so" ken said back. And they stepped inside. Only seconds later they could see Daisuke laying on the couch, lazily switching channels. "anything on" Takeru said "not really" Daisuke sighed and turned the TV to a music channel. Takeru and the rest seated down at the other couch and the chairs. Daisuke looked around and just noticed that Hikari and Ken also had come. "so why did you guys come? And how exactly did you know where I was?" Daisuke asked casual as possible. "I told them" Yamato said a bit tensed and still standing. "well I 'm glad you guy's came, I was beginning to get really bored laying here." Daisuke said a bit happy. "yeah what happened to your foot Dais?" Ken asked suddenly with a serious look in his eye. Daisuke didn't look at him and said with hesitation "Nothing I just fell " a thing that wasn't too far from the truth. Ken didn't ask any further but kept looking at him. "does anyone want something to drink" Yamato asked to break the silence and the tension in his body. Four hands raised in the air and Yamato walked towards the kitchen, he knew his friends favourite drinks so he didn't need to ask. Hikari who hadn't spoken the whole time and looked at her lap, raised her head to face Daisuke her eyes a bit sad meeting his "What happened last night Daisuke? And please tell the whole story" she asked demanding and a bit angry. "Nothing happened, really I just wanted to be alone so I went to the park and there I tripped and that's it" Daisuke said trying to sound convincing but didn't succeed because of his shaky voice. Hikary's voice turning from sarcastic to angry "Oh I'm sorry, I guess that I forgot to mention that I wanted the true story now spill!" Daisuke looked shocked he didn't expect that they would believe him but maybe they would just let it be. "No I cant tell you" His words were hard but with one look of Hikary they crumbled. Yamato returned with the drinks and placed them on the table. Hikari still looked angry at him and then she said seriously "Ok if you cant tell me, you don't have to, but don't call me again until you can!" she scolded and grabbed her drink and gulped it down in one time "thanks for your hospitality Yamato" she said to Yamato, Glared angry towards Daisuke and before she walked out she sighed "Drama queen", Ken hastily followed her with the purse she forgot "sorry Yamato" he called across his shoulder before walking out of the door.

Takeru just looked surprised just like Yamato and Daisuke well he was just stunned. He never knew Hikari could be that angry. He grabbed his cup and zipped on it. "Daisuke?" Takeru asked. Daisuke just looked at him as a sign he had heard him. "when are you going home?" Takeru asked a little worried. "I'm not" he said softly, a tear flowing from his eye. Takeru knew it was a sensitive thing to ask but didn't expect this. "Why? What happened then?" he asked again hoping that he would trust him enough. Daisuke didn't answer right away but more tears came from his eyes. Yamato sat next to him and laid an arm around him, trying to comfort him a little but he didn't. Daisuke got that sickening feeling again and again he didn't pull away. "they know" Daisuke said his voice shaking between his tears. Yamato and Takeru kept silent and Daisuke continued "they know, I'm gay and kicked me out" He cried out loud, Takeru looked shocked but recovered quickly. "It will be alright Dais, I'm sure your parents will accept you, when they get used to the idée" Daisuke looked angry towards him, "No they Wont! They hate me!" he yelled to Takeru. "But" "No Takeru they wont, I've seen his father" Yamato said with a tensed voice. Takeru walked towards Daisuke and hugged him together with Yamato, the sickening feeling got worse and Daisuke closed his eyes begging inside that they would let go of him.

One week later Daisuke reappeared in the class room and sat in his favourite spot on the window side and gazed outside to the birds and the bees, the flowers and the trees. "how could happy things still exist" he thought. Suddenly the other students, who were talking fell silent, as miss Ivy made her entrance in the classroom. She looked even weirder than normal with summer flowers in her long now red hair, purple shades and a dress that looked like an exploded rainbow. The shades were probably to protect her eyes from the brighter than bright dress. "welcome back my dears" she said like always on a gloomy voice. "I hope your weekend was all fine and that you didn't worry about your grade" She continued with a smile. 'Oh yeah' Daisuke completely forgot about the whole poem contest. Miss Ivy blabbed the whole lesson about how she delighted she was with all of their poems and that it inspired her and stuff, finally when everyone thought she was never going to stop she began announcing the winners of the contest. "the third price goes to… Hikari!" Miss ivy said loud on her gloomy voice. Hikari was moving upfront to receive a copy of Miss Ivy's own poetry album, "the second price goes to.. Daisuke" Miss Ivy said on the same volume but not that gloomy. The whole class gazed at Daisuke who walked sheepishly to miss Ivy and when he came close she whispered "well done Daisuke" and handed over a ticket to see a Shakespeare play for 2 persons. "and the winner is" Miss ivy paused, pleased to see the longing faces of her students "Iori!" she shouted. Iori almost jumped up from surprise and walked as the third student towards Miss Ivy and she put a hand around and turned him to face the class. "Iori won the grand price, Performing on stage with me!" she shouted enthusiastic and really girly what was really odd for her. "its three times a week for the whole month!" she explained hastily trying to get her gloomy voice back, "thanks" was the only thing Iori could bring out and it was hard to see if he was happy or depressed by this news. Luckily they didn't need to find out because the bell rang again and everyone stormed out of the classroom.

Daisuke met Hikari and Takeru on the hallway, "heya" Takeru greeted him, Hikari just ignored him. "are you still mad Hikari?" Daisuke asked a bit disappointed, she didn't answer but raised her hand as an rejection and walked further on without looking back. Daisuke stared at her back, astonished of how cold she could be. "fine then, just be mad I don't give a shit, I don't need you anyway!" Daisuke yelled at her but she didn't even shrugged. "just let her go, she will turn around in time" Takeru ensured him while placing his hand on his shoulder, but before Daisuke felt his hand he already pushed it away. "what's wrong?" Takeru asked. "just don't touch me" Daisuke said hasty. Takeru gave him a strange look but didn't ask anymore questions. "come I will walk u to my brothers" he offered Daisuke. Daisuke only nodded and started to walk to the schools exit.

"thanks for your company but I'll be fine from here" Daisuke said when they reached Yamato's apartment. "Ok see u tomorrow then" Takeru said happy just to try and infect Daisuke with it, they barely had spoken on the way to Yamato's apartment and Takeru worried about his friend. Daisuke opened the door and Takeru turned around and walked away.

Daisuke entered the apartment expecting to find Yamato waiting for him, but instead he found a note that said he was gone for a rehearsal of his band and that he would go to the grocery store afterwards. Daisuke was a little disappointed that Yamato wasn't there to greet him after his first school day that he lived with him. "oh god" he mumbled to himself "I just sound like a little child right know". Still he would prefer that Yamato was with him now.

He tried to shake of his thoughts and sat down on the couch to watch some TV, unfortunately nothing was on like it never is on these kinds of moments, so he flicked it off again. Sitting there in perfect silence his thoughts returned, he thought what it would be like if Yamato was here, what they would do and talk about. He dwelled deeper and deeper into his thoughts while the hours passed. Slowly his thoughts became darker, What if he never comes back? What if something happened to him. His thoughts paused for a moment, he was to fearfull to even think even further, but it was too late. what if he had left him? He would be alone again, alone in this nothingness where he lived. He knew he wasn't going to make it, he could better finish it right now, stop the madness, put an end to the sadness. "No there is still hope, Yamato will return and everything would be fine" He whispered to no one but himself, the room became even a little more dark and the objects in the room seemed to shift their shape into more scarier things. Even the couch he was sitting on felt wet like a mouth, ready to swallow him hole. Daisuke jumped up with a yelp running to the kitchen as fast as he could.

Although the kitchen was still bright, al the sharp objects seemed to stare at him as wild animals spotting their pray. One knife, who had the most vicious and hungry eyes, almost seemed to dare him for a movement, but other then trembling he wasn't capable of moving. Everywhere where Daisuke looked there were knives, scissors, mixers, forks, and heavy pans staring at him, almost saying "I will hurt you, just a little closer, come just a few more inches." Slowly the door opened itself and the kitchen lights sparkled before they went off, filling the room with darkness. Daisuke tried to yell but the only sound he made was a squeaky sound, like a mouse. "Dais is that you?" Yamato said and Daisuke sighed out of relief, he felt Yamato's hands finding his shoulders trying to comfort him and stop the trembling. "Yama? Yamato?… your really here?" Daisuke started to cry while Yamato pulled him closer embracing him tightly, as if he could squeeze out whatever what was wrong with his lover. "what's wrong Daisuke" Daisuke kept crying his head tightly against Yamato's shoulder "he Dais?, come on just tell me, just trust me and everything will be alright, I promise" Yamato said like he told a child his bump would go away in a week. "you really promise" Daisuke squeaked between his sobs. "I really promise" Yamato whispered softly in his ear. Suddenly the lights went back on and now they were standing in the full lighted bright kitchen embracing each other as if they were never planning to let go. "I was just so scared, that you were never coming back again, Yamato!" Daisuke said desperately. "don't be afraid, I will always be there when you need me" Yamato said while letting hem go and leading him to the bathroom. "what are we doing here, Yama?" Daisuke asked him still a bit shaky and Yamato answered whit the most devilish smile he could make "because we're taking a bath" he said still smiling while putting on the water. Daisuke's eyes sparkled at that and already started to undress.

For the sixth time Daisuke crumbled his paper and threw it away, followed by an angry look of the librarian sitting at her desk. But it was nothing in comparison with ken's pile of papers who was sitting opposite of him. "why cant I just put my feelings onto this paper" Ken exclaimed desperately. "just write about al the good things in your life besides it cant be worse than last time" Daisuke said with a smirk on his face. "wanna bet for that?" Ken asked daringly. "alright show me what you got" Daisuke said while reaching for the paper. Ken hesitated but decided he couldn't back away now.

Daisuke read kens poem and tried not to laugh, it was indeed not worse than the last time but still it wasn't very good. "Don't worry your getting better Ken, just don't say Hikari's boob are big and that big rimes with pig" Daisuke said with a laugh. "yeah but its so hard to get my feelings out and make it rime" Ken said hopeless. "Well then leave the riming and just write what you feel, and who said it has to be about love anyway" Daisuke stated. "No one but didn't you see the look on her face when she heard my last one? She probably expected something like your poem, cant you just write it for me" Ken said with his monotone voice, he still wasn't used of showing emotions since he was the emperor. Daisuke looked a bit painful he and Hikari still hadn't spoken to each other. "alright I give you some lines for the beginning, the rest is up to you." Daisuke said friendly ken just nodded in appreciation.

Daisuke scrambled something on the paper and added some helping words for him and then began writing on his own again.

After throwing his fifteenth paper away Daisuke stands up and turns his head to Ken "I give up, besides I have to meet Yamato at the restaurant" Ken looks up from his paper and looked confused for a moment "oh yeah the Shakespeare date" he pauses for a moment before adding " Hikari was so joules that she got such a bummer price" Daisuke turns away but before he walked away he said a little sarcastic "yeah but she got her own little poet right here hasn't she" then he took off, he was still pissed on Hikari but didn't want Ken to know. He just didn't understand her at all anymore, but he decided it was best to stop thinking about it and focus on his date. This night was going to be great, not only was this their first real date, it was also their celebration of their two month anniversary and it was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet how much better could it get?

One hour later he was sitting in front of Yamato in a Japanese restaurant, drowning in his beautiful baby bleu eyes, instead of focusing on his desert. "are you looking forward to the play, or is my face that more interesting?" Yamato asked with a grin Daisuke woke up from his daydream which involved him, Yamato and a certain tower balcony under a full moon. "of course I'm looking forward to it, I just wandered how beautiful your eyes must be under full moon light, Romeo" Daisuke said back playfully and Yamato answered with his perfect smile which also reached his baby bleus.

A good looking waitress came to deliver the check but didn't got much attention, despite her good looking body and the perfect placed winks she gave, the only thing she got was a small tip and a smile of Yamato. Daisuke came up first and reached out to help Yamato "can I offer my hand to you 'oh my fair nobleman'?" he joked Yamato gave a laugh before grabbing his hand and pulled himself up, really close to Daisuke, who blushed slightly before guiding his 'nobleman' to the door. Suddenly Daisuke looked on his watch and Yelped "we have to hurry the show starts about fifteen minutes." They started to run, luckily the theater wasn't far away and fourteen minutes later they found there seats in the theater. Softly the lights went out, Daisuke carefully took Yamato's hand and within moments they dwelled in the world of nobleman in tights, lovely ladies in big dresses who all spoke in perfect rhymes.

As the story progressed, with Romeo killing Tybalt and then the famous balcony scene. Yamato could Really picture himself as Juliet, desperately begging her love to stay with her despite Romeo's family. Daisuke almost cried silently, the play was so much more beautiful he could have imagined and he totally understood the pain Romeo must have felled, choosing between his love and his family but instead of feeling miserable and depressed Romeo kept fighting for his love and his happiness.

The final scene where Romeo took the poison and Juliet stabbed herself to death, Daisuke decided that if Romeo could fight for his love and happiness and not even feared death to be with Juliet, he could fight too and he wouldn't die of shame if someone knew. What happened than was maybe the most stupid, humiliating and romantic that Daisuke ever did. Without any warning he kissed Yamato full on his mouth, tongs tangling together and arms embracing each other and when they finally let go they saw a lot of people staring to them but they didn't care anymore. Love is love and this love would last forever, even in death…

Yamato stopped his car in front of his building and looked at Daisuke, who already put off his seatbelt. "did you have a good time tonight" Yamato asked uncertain. "Yeah of course, it was like heaven tonight" Daisuke answered happy, suddenly his face froze and he jumped out of the car and ran towards the apartment. Yamato followed quickly but by the time he found him he was already writing at the kitchen table. Yamato smiled and sighed of relief for a moment he thought that Daisuke was going to run again.

After a moment or two, he got himself a drink and embraced Daisuke from behind, trying to read his writings. "Not now Yama!" Daisuke nagged while pushing him away. " I'm writing now and don't want you to read it yet!" Yamato looked shocked but said nothing and strolled down to their bedroom leaving his drink behind.

Finally he could find the words he so desperately wanted to find for his lyric, it was almost finished but he wasn't really sure of it. He looked at it one more time and decided to leave it like that and put it inside his nightstand before he crawled next to Yamato. Yamato only moaned when he felt his lovers arms wrapping around him.

The next morning Daisuke woke up late and realized with a shock that he was already really late for school "Yama! You idiot why did you putt of the alarm, now I'm late for school" he shouted but Yamato just moaned something like "no work, let me sleep" "aaaarrrggg!!!" Daisuke growled while dressing himself to get to school but before he smashed the front door he shouted to his sleeping lover "Yama you lazy sleeping bullfrog, you better clean the apartment before I'm home" and whit one final look on the empty pizza boxes he smashed the door and run to school. That shitty lazy guitarist, if he hasn't a early shift at the café he sleeps all day long with an occasional scratch on his butt. Yama can be really cute and sweet sometimes but also a slacking lazy pig but that is forgiven with just one look of his innocent baby bleu eyes.

Daisuke breathed hastily while he entered the school, he already missed the first lesson which was bad because tomorrow will start the final exams. He was not even a little nervous about it because his parent wouldn't see his report anyway. That thought still did hurt him a lot even after they kicked him out that hard he still cared about stuff like that.

He opened the classroom door and apologized poorly towards Miss Ivy but she said serious "no I understand completely, after an late evening of Shakespeare me myself would also become late, perhaps." Daisuke sighed relieved and moved towards his seat "Nevertheless I must ask you to wear the funny rabbit ears during class for being late again" miss Ivy said seriously happy, she just loved if someone had to wear the ugly bunny ears. "the students just look so cute with them on" she once said to one of the other teachers and during one period when everybody was on time every day she just put them on herself with the words " don't I look really cute right now" adding a ridiculous smile. When Daisuke remembered that he always had to smile inside, he wondered why he always disliked miss ivy's lessons so much, but thirty minutes later he found the reason when he was again falling asleep.

After three more hours and three more lectures of other teachers, preaching how important their courses were and that everyone should study hard for the next day, Daisuke finally could go home. But first he met up with Takeru and of course Hikary was there too but she ignored him as usual. "alright that's it you two!" Takeru said angry "you haven't spoken for weeks now and its just plain stupid and childish" he continued. "Apparently Daisuke doesn't need my friendship, otherwise he would trust me!" Hikary said sharp. With a shock Daisuke remembered where the fight was about and how Hikary must feel distrusted and not able to help. With hesitation he asked "If I tell you, will you be friends with me again?" "Depends on how stupid it is this time" she tried to sound cold but couldn't hide the hopeful sparkle in her eyes. "ok lets go to the park then" Daisuke suggested and Takeru gave him a strange look as if he would say 'why on earth do you pick the scene of the crime' but Daisuke ignored his gaze and walked to the schools exit. While they were walking no one said anything.

Finely they entered the park and search for a bench hidden under some trees. "Ok here goes" Daisuke began on an emotionless tone, he couldn't allow himself to fall in tears again "after I run away from Yamato I went home, where I told Jun desperately my love for Yamato and how he betrayed my trust for the second time." He paused for a second and swallowed " Jun understood me and comforted me, but unfortunately my mother heard it too." Daisuke voice and hands began to shake a little "she locked me in and slapped my sister in her face, after that night she visited me at Yamato's to bring some of my stuff that weren't burned by my parents. I panicked when I heard my sister crying and jumped out from the window to run away and even though I bruised my ankle, I managed to get to here" Daisuke paused a moment to study the ground for a bit before meeting Hikary's eyes again " here is where I thought I could be safe and shelter for the night and the rain" Daisuke sniffed and the shaking became worse, still he managed to speak clear words "but my father had found me and yelled at me, he said I wasn't his son anymore and punched me but then when he raised his fist again, Yamato saved me just before I passed out, the next morning I woke up in his bed and every morning since" he finnaly stopped and bursted out in silent tears. Hikary embraced him very tightly, but not as Yamato could do, but still it comforted him. Hikary knew he was living with Yamato, even though no one told her, they all avoided the topic. She never expected that it would be this bad, even though she knew Daisuke's parents were bad, she thought that they just didn't cared. She regretted that she ignored him and for calling him a drama queen but couldn't find the words worthy enough for an apology.

"Yama, another round please" Daisuke called out while raising his glass together with his friends, Hikary, Takeru and him decided to drink at Yamato's place to their renewed friendship. "coming right up, but don't get to drunk before the concert" Yamato answered from the kitchen. "Concert!?!?" Daisuke asked loudly and he rushed to the kitchen. "What concert?" he asked again. "Don't tell me you forgot now ok?" Yamato said with played disappointment. "how can I forget if you didn't tell me?" Daisuke stated. "It's the Tokyo battle of the bands final and the winner gets a tour sponsored by Tokyo pop and I told you weeks ago." That last part wasn't actually true because it was meant as a surprise date but to see him suffer like that was so much fun. Daisuke swallowed and looked really ashamed to forget such an important thing. "sorry I forgot, do you have tickets for us all?" he asked a bit nervous " of course they are on the table." Yamato answered with a grin. Of course he had tickets for the whole group. "ok thanks Yama" he said and rushed to the others "ok we have a concert tonight, so everyone must be ready in one hour." The others looked at him surprised and shocked "only an hour" Hikary said alarmingly "can I borrow something to wear from you Yama?" Takeru asked quick "of course help yourself but not the ones lying on the chair!" He said while he carried the drinks in the living room. "thanks" Takeru said back. "Dai can I borrow some of yours" Hikary almost begged "Of course anytime" Daisuke said happily smilling. "But not his torn jacked, red goggles, black-white crossed tank top and his dark red leather pants." Yamato said and Hikary and him looked at Yamato with a surprised gaze. "hey I know what looks good on my beautiful"

Within an hour they were all sitting in the car and even picked up ken and Mimi, Iori and Miyako didn't want to come because they needed to study for the exams tomorrow.

Yamato parked his car and asked Daisuke to come with him backstage to meet the band. The rest of them had to go to the concert hall because only one quest was allowed backstage. While Daisuke and Yamato were moving towards the backstage room Daisuke asked "do you think you can win?" Yamato gave him a slight smile "you think I cant win?" he returned the question. "of course I think you can win, but if you do, what am I supposed to do, I mean I cant sit in the apartment alone for six weeks" Daisuke said desperate while Yamato bursted out into laughter "you silly, you will come with me of course, your my muse after all" he said with joy and excitement all over him. "I am?" Daisuke asked not really understanding because their relation was shorter than the band existed. "you will understand tonight, I promise" he said mysteriously.

Yamato opened the door to the backstage room where the rest of the band was already sitting, drinking beer. Akira looked up "There is lover boy Yamato loves to brag about!" he said while giving a wink. Daisuke looked surprised unable to say anything. "I don't brag about him, Akira" Yamato said with a laugh "oh no? just a few day's ago you called him brilliant, a muse of a lifetime, for god sake. While I can only see a cute little shrimp!" Raygen said laughing before taking a sip of his beer. "cool it Ray, he is a muse of a lifetime and thanks to them we are going to win tonight" Yamato said again this time his smile was nowhere to be found. "don't worry Yama, I was just playing yo, I'm sure your love life has nothing to do with it. Oy come closer kid, let me look at ya" Raygen said friendly and a big smile on his round face. You could already tell by just looking at him he was the drummer of the band, with his big muscled arms and legs. His hair was short almost bold and he had a tribal tattoo on his right arm. Daisuke looked at Yamato and he nodded, so he walked towards the big muscled man who smiled friendly and when he was close enough he grabbed him, squeezing all the air out of him. Daisuke struggled but the man already let go of him. "yeah I can see why Yama fell for you so hard, with your cute face you could get anyone" he said while he returned to his beer. "thanks" Daisuke murmured another guy come up from the sofa, he was smaller than the rest of them, he had black hair with wild purple and green stripes, a ripped tank top which showed a scar-like tattoo and a ripped baggy jeans decorated with other wild colors. "hi I'm Ripley or Ripped as the band calls me" he introduced himself more politely his appearance would suggest. He was the keyboardist of the band and his mythical electro sound was never heard by anyone before. "hi I'm Daisuke, I like your style" Daisuke answered "thanks, made it myself" He replied. Then finally Akira came out of his lazy ass position on the sofa and stood right next to him with a grin on his face that strangely suited the wild haired redhead. He was the most wolfish looking guy of the band with his wild haircut, ripped jeans and body shirt that probably was ripped because of the small size, or by some hooligan fans. Daisuke guessed it was the last one because he looked real hot and o so player like to him. "So muse, don't you have homework to do or something?" Akira asked like daisuke was still ten years old. "well as a muse, this is more important than something so trivial as homework isn't it?" Daisuke replied daring the other guy for another remark. "oh you really crack me up kid, I guess I will like you, especially in the next coming six weeks" Akira grinned again, but daisuke looked flustered. "you do hope we will don't ya? Akira asked again teasingly. "I don't hope you win because I already know you're gonna win since I'm here." Daisuke stated.

"that's right Dai" Yamato said almost cheering and hugging him tightly. Suddenly someone else opened the door and said it was there turn about five minutes. "hey Yama don't keep that muse all for yourself will ya?" Raygen pushed him aside and squeezed daisuke once more while the others grabbed him from behind. "you better get going now to the concert hall or you wont see us playing, muse!" Ripped said while patting on his shoulder and in no time Daisuke was pushed to the door.

"Dais! Finally I was afraid you were holding them from playing" Takeru screamed in his ear above the loud music. "no of course not, I just met the band and there all nice and wild, and I have put some extra fire into them" he screamed back. He looked around and saw Hikary head banging in front of the stage to the band that was finishing their last song while the curtains closed and ken standing next to her banging his head even more wild than hikary. At events like this the old emperor of digiworld turned into the emperor of heavy mattel, which was amusing every time.

After ten minutes waiting and sound checking, the curtains finally opened again to reveal the all time astonishing band The teenage wolves. For a second the crowd was silent then bursted out in cheers and screams while Raygen started some heavy drums and ripped played an eerie electronical theme. The crowd fell silent again when the guitars were setting in playing some astonishing heavy riffs. Then Yamato yelled in the microphone "this song is called, moon spell from heaven, lust of hell!!"

The fire of our romance regained,

And the power of this spell maintained

It lays in the words spoken by the moon

Love isn't foolish like a jungle baboon.

Chorus

Fires of hell! burning my lust!  
Turning angel wings into dust!  
Moon spell so far and cold !  
freezing the flames that were so bold  
fires of hell! burning my lust!  
turning angel wings into dust!  
Moon spell so far away,  
Praying this feeling will stay!

Like my heart!  
Our romance is damned!  
Lust will tare us apart!  
Only if love is true!  
Forever means me and YOU!

Chorus2

"do you all have a good time" Yamato screamed through the hall and the crowed bursted out in one loud "YEAH" there were another couple of songs with a surprise when Yamato laid down his guitar and picked up a flute, playing some fast melodies throughout a heavy song with some breaks to sing. But there was yet another surprise when he picked up the microphone and hushed everyone to be quiet for a minute "there is this one last song I really like to dedicate to someone close to me" he spoke clear and with a certainty that his words were like crystals. He looked at Daisuke and caught his eyes telling him that he couldn't wait to hear it. Yamato grabbed his special concert guitar and played this awesome slow riff to start the song while the rest fell in and with a soft and emotional voice he began to sing.

from my bedroom window,  
I see that same reddish moon  
We saw together in that blue lagoon  
The wind of memories blowing through my hair  
Bringing back the times when I used to care.

Would you ever love me!  
DAISUKI YO  
Would I ever be loved  
DAISUKI YO  
Drowning in sadness  
DAISUKI YO  
Dying by Loneliness!

I remember the first time,  
We met so suddenly innocent.  
You smiled so warm and meant  
But I didn't believe and fled so far away  
Letting you and your smiling eyes astray

Chorus

Now I meet you again  
Under this same reddish moon  
Just like as in that bleu lagoon  
Your arms holding me from running away  
You will never leave me alone you will say  
And now I finally know

You will forever love me  
DAISUKI YO  
I will be loved  
DAISUKI YO  
Floating on happiness  
DAISUKI YOD  
ying in your warm arms  
DAISUKI YO!!!!

"daisuke yo" the whispering of Yamato softly floated around the concert hall, above the crowds head and finally reaching everyone's ears, leaving no one untouched. Yamato raised his head with a smile and a single glistering tear rolling down his right cheek. The whole crowd bursted out in cheers, screams and clapping hands as if they were never going to stop and Daisuke, well lets say he felt a bunch of emotions overflowing him. First he was shocked, then came happiness and finally he bursted out in tears even Mimi was crying. Yamato used his lyric, the lyric that was written for his love and now he actually song it, song it in such a beautiful way he never could have imagined. "you all have been great" Yamato screamed down into the mike "and I'm sorry to say that this was our last song of tonight, and I really hope we all see you next time!" he paused a moment catching his breath "be sure to check out our website, Goodnight!" Yamato put the mike down and grabbed his things to get off the stage but before he did he gave another look to his beloved one and saw the happiness shinning all over him. 'good' he thought it has been awhile since he last saw that expression on his face.

"YAMA" Daisuke yelled while bursting into the backstage room again running into Yamato's arms. "you were so cool and amazing out there, you really shined" Daisuke exclaimed and Yamato fell down on the sofa under the force called Daisuke and he just smiled feeling more happy than ever. "I told you are my muse didn't I? so if I shined, it was because of you" Yamato almost breathed. "let's go to the others shall we?" he asked "we aren't going home?" Daisuke asked "no of course not they still need to announce that we won don't they? Yamato smiled naughty and Daisuke smiled back while grabbing his hand to drag him off the sofa.

"finally" Hikary yelled above the music "we thought you were already making out backstage" Takeru also yelled. Yamato said something they couldn't hear. "what" Takeru Yelled again. "WE DID" Yamato and Daisuke yelled together at once. The look on the faces of the other ones were a bit awkward but even so they laughed and zipped on the drinks Hikary just bought from the cute bartender. "hey you weren't looking to that bartenders ass, did you now?" Ken asked loud and a bit jealous. "He writes poetry Ken and not about big boobs" Hikary yelled stroking through her hair playfully. "Forget it Kary, he's mine" Mimi yelled and grabbed her purse, stroke her hair gracefully and winked bluntly to the handsome bartender. Ken and Hikary looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and shamelessly made out ignoring strange looks of everybody. Daisuke Yamato and Takeru just drank some more and rocked their heads of until finally they started to announce the winners of the band competition. A older version of a die-heard mattel god was standing on the stage with a mike in his hand. "OK you all have been waiting for this so here goes, The third price goes to: SHAMELESS ACTIVITY!" there were a lot of cheers as the band approached the stage to accept their price, a check worth of 1000 dollar. The name suited perfectly because they were barely clothed and almost all of it was see through. "the second price goes to HYPER REFLECTION!" another amount of cheers and screams was served by the crowd as the ellectro techno band approached the stage as they wore all reflecting clothes, that was probably where the name came from. And now the crowd grew really silent with all fingers crossed for their favorite band. "and the winner is… THE TEENAGE WOLVES!!!" this time there were no cheers or screams but a lot of wolf howling and the loudest came from Yamato the true wolves leader and Daisuke found that it sounded really sexy. They entered the stage and claimed their price of an organized tour for six weeks. "We like to thank everyone who has supported us this far, and invite them all to come and see us, as much as possible." Raygen yelled in the microphone while Ripped, Akira and Yamato were still howling as crazy wolves, jumping up and down. 'looks they weren't so certain afterall' Daisuke though and smiled. He looked forward to the tour, seeing new thinks, hearing Yamato sing every night and a lot of loving in between.

"oh gods how ever did you managed to pass the exams, Daisuke, you slept through almost every class the whole year" Hikary said surprised while they walked to the school's exit one last time. "well I told that I was smart" Daisuke said with a smile from ear to ear "plus Yamato made me study almost every night" he continued with a bitter grin of the memory of those horrible study nights. "yeah I bed, if you didn't you probably wouldn't make love so much" Takeru said with an impish grin. "oh you ass" Daisuke scowled playfully hitting his friend on the shoulder. The already saw the beautiful sunlight shining through the exit door and when they entered the light they heard a familiar voice shouted across the schoolyard "Daisuke, get your pretty ass down here were going to be late" Yes it was Yamato standing in the bright light of the sun, being pretty in his leather pants and ripped tank top. "Oi, don't you even want to know if I passed or not?" Daisuke yelled back while he started to run to his lover. "I don't… because I already know you did" He said while he catches Daisuke in his arms and than it happened, they kissed right there and then for everybody to see, it was bliss, it was freedom with sparkles of joy and a pure moment of joy. Although some people would say gross, which they did, they didn't care and when their tongs finally parted and broke free to gasp for air, they just walked to Yamato's car together with Takeru and Hikary, ignoring all the stares. "so you're off than" Hikary said it wasn't really a question but still " Yes, but don't worry I'll be back when school starts again" Daisuke said uncomfortable, their renewed friendship was still fresh and he wondered if it would be the same when he got back, then he turned to Takeru who hugged him tightly like only the best of friends could do and said. "don't worry mate, have fun and I will see you in three weeks" Takeru would come with his mother to see Yamato playing, she hadn't seen Yamato so much the last few years since she moved away with her new husband. Then it was the turn of the two brothers to say goodbye but it didn't involve much more than a tight handshake and a "take care" and a "smell ya later" then Yamato and Daisuke climbed into the car and drove of right into the setting sun…

And just when the were out of sight you could here two happy wolves howling on the wind

THE END?

authors note: please R&R on my first real fanfiction and be sure to check out the first part of china dolly, and remember real love lasts forever... signed: angel


End file.
